Killa
by deep.lilac
Summary: Character, plot changes. Same mood. The Death Note in French, Walturi is a younger woman.
1. IPC Meeting

The room had old wallpaper and true vintage decor. She was lounging on an antique chaise with twenty monitors set up on the floor so the video footage could be watch simultaneously from the International Police on Crime (IPC) meeting. It was a live feed. The old International Police were debating, and stopped talking when her co-worker M, a young, tall, platinum blond woman who was wearing a fitted white suit and over sized sunglasses, came to the podium and spoke. All eyes on the model, or superstar. She tilted her head and gave them a bright smile. M then opened a laptop with a Gothic L on the screen.

She was still laying on the chaise when she spoke through a microphone that was connected to M's laptop. The laptop's volume was ridiculously high so everyone could hear.

"Greetings, International Police on Crime. I am L." She said. The IPC heard an automated voice; she used a vocal converter.

There was much speculation from the few out-of-the-loop officers.

"Who's L?" An officer asked his Chief.

"L's a detective who has been able to solve any case. He never shows his identity." The Chief responded.

"You're our last resort, L. Will you take the Killer case?" A Japanese police Representative asked.

"Yes."

A British stood up to ask, "Do you have any leads?"

"Yes." L said, "M?"

M closed the laptop and strode to her original seat. Her raven stilettos clicked on timely. Some were obviously trying not to gawk at her because this was serous police work.


	2. Liam

A month ago.

He sat in French class not paying attention. Madame Lilk was repeating herself anyways. Conjugating French verbs wasn't difficult. Looking outside, he started to glaze over until a dark object fell from the sky. He leaned closer to the window to get a better view.

"Monsieur Adams, fait attention! Conjugate faire first person plural." It was a stupid question for a stupid class. This was French 5 and she was still teaching this.

"Faisons, Madame Lilk." He mindlessly gave her the correct answer. She narrowed her eyes at him. It wasn't the first time he started daydreaming in her far to easy class.

A loud bell rang to dismiss them.

Liam Adams casually walked through the mass of students trying to get home. He went to the object that fell. Picking it up, he saw that it was a normal notebook except the cover read: Cahier de Mort (Notebook of Death). Annoyed that it was in French, he flipped to the first page... La personne dont le nom est écrit dans cette note doit mourir (The human's whose name is written in this note shall die). _What? _He thought, _This must be something from the emos. What a sick joke. _He knew this notebook shouldn't be on school grounds, so he brought it with him home.

On his short walk home, he thought about the notebook in his backpack. _If it worked..._

Liam took a key out of his pocket and opened the door to his house and walked to his room. After closing and locking his bedroom door, he unzipped his backpack to further scan the notebook. It was a joke because nothing like this could exist.

But what if it did?

There was a flat screen on the wall, so he turned onto a local news channel. There was some guy who had a gun pointed to a child holding him hostage. He was standing in the middle of a street -wait- _that street is close by! _He took out a pen and wrote his name. _OK. So the notebook's a fake. _He read the front page of the notebook which said that the death would take sixty seconds to work.

The man collapsed.

_This must be the work of some... some devil._

"Like my notebook, kid?" An unearthly voice spoke behind him.

Liam spun around and fell from shock. His eyes widen to take in the image of a monster.

"Did I scare you?" The monster smirked.

"N-no." He caught his breath, "In fact, I had a feeling you would appear."

"Really?" The reaper gazed at Adams and confirmed that he wasn't lying, "That's interesting."

"Are you here to take the notebook?"

"No."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, when the user dies, he doesn't go to Heaven or Hell."

Liam stated the obvious, "And you're a reaper?"

"Yeah." The monster looked around the immaculate bedroom. The room was too clean for a teenager.

"Do you have a name?"

"Hades. Got any tomatoes?"

"Tomatoes?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a good one in a while."


	3. CIA

A month and a day later.

Chief Adams was back at his office speaking to his CIA group.

"M is the only contact to L. She's here." Adams said.

The smart dressed group of a hundred looked at M, who was wearing reflective sunglasses, open her laptop. The screen had a Gothic L.

"Hello. I am L. I will be working with you, the CIA." The computerized voice rang. "As you already know, there is a force killing masses of people with heart attacks. The attacks are international and seemingly random. The Killa seems to possess the ability to kill by pure willpower. Anyone who works on this case is at risk for their life. Please leave if you wish to not endanger your life and your familys'."

The group was silent.

"You won't not be looked down upon if you leave," Adam said.

A few stood up and left. In the course of ten minutes the room was deserted except for: Chief Adams, Mark, Moore, Arthur and Ide.

"This is so exciting that we're on this case!" Mark exclaimed. He was young and had attended the IPC meeting with Adams.

"Shut up," Ide said. Mark did.

"Good," the laptop said. The others were surprised because they had forgotten that M and her laptop were still there. Mark wondered how he had forgotten that M was there.

"Was this you're plan, L?" Ide asked.

L didn't answer. "I've narrowed who Killa is by the time of murder by day of the week and hour of day." A window popped up on the laptop showing this. "The murders are usually done from six AM to midnight, and from ten AM to two AM on the weekends. I think Killa is a high school student. I also think he lives in New York, New York."

"How do you know this?" Chief asked L.

L didn't answer his question and said, "I have to be sure about Killa being from New York. Please go through all files on students from age ten to thirty." M closed the laptop and left.


	4. Lind L Taylor

A week later.

Liam had a mad sense about him as he watched the news with a pen in one hand and notebook in the other.

The TV said that there was going to be an international message about Killa. The screen suddenly changed to a man at a table speaking: "I am Lind L. Taylor, more commonly known as L. I am on the Killa case. I will bring the world back to Justice. Remember, Killa, the penalty is death and I will not give up."

Liam laughed darkly, "You?! You think you can stop me?" He wrote L's name.

A minute later Lind L. Taylor cried out in pain as he gasped. He died. Camera men and a police rushed to check on him.

Then the screen turned black with a white Gothic L. A mixed voice spoke: "Killa. That was not L. He was a convict sentenced to death today. His crime is not in any files. This message was announced to be international but it has only been shown in New York, New York. Thank you, Killa."

Liam sat there absorbing what he had done. Then he broke his pen in frustration. The ink bled onto him.

Chief Adams came home just as dinner was being served. His wife wished he wouldn't always stay late at work.

"Ever since this case started you've been getting home late," she complained.

"I'm so sorry. This is an important case."

"I know," she sighed, bring forth steaming dishes from the kitchen counter to the table.

"Hey, Liam!" Liam's younger sister in middle school looked bright eyed at him, "I have algebra problems that I don't get! Can you help me?"

"You need help again?" Liam said. He wrote more names after dinner.


	5. Invitation

The next day.

Arthur and Ide were debating. Mark was confused easily confused by what they were saying. Moore was using a laptop to search for what L had requested. Chief Adams was talking to L over M's computer.

Adams was hesitant with his talk and he said, "I don't think the others fully trust you. While you're safe and giving us orders, some of us are slightly suspicious of you... That you could be Killa."

"That's natural of you to think that. That's why I would like to meet your Killa investigation team." L responded.

Adams was taken aback. L who never showed his face wanted to meet them? _The _L? Adams walked over to the team and told them what L told him. The team followed Adams back to the laptop to confirm.

"I will be in room 301 at the Mauvais Hotel. M be in the lobby at six tonight." M closed her laptop and left the room.

Liam was writing the names of criminals. The media was calling it the work of the Killa.


	6. L

Same day at six PM.

M wore a low cut black dress made of some material that was a cross of velvet and silk and dark sunglasses. She didn't say anything to the officers as she led them from the lobby to room 301. She knocked on the door and an almost inaudibal voice said, "Come in." M opened the door for everyone to come in then locked it behind her.

A pale girl who looked sixteen stood there. She was wearing a plain fitted v-neck long-sleeve shirt and plain dark jeans. She had bed-hair that was long badly layered as if she had cut it herself and her eyes were an extreme blue. She was basically a human stick that had fallen off a tree and hit the ground.

"I'm L." She said. Then she mimed a bow and arrow and pretend to shoot them, "If I were Killa then you would be dead by now."

"But-" Arthur began and stopped when the Chief looked at him.

"I'm Richard Adams." The Chief said.

"Mark."

"Ide."

"Moore."

"Arthur."

M took off the sunglasses, "Whew, the sunglasses kind of hurt your ears after a while. You probably thought I was some kind of a stupid model."

"M builds computers." L filled them in; she walked to a chaise and lay down in an ancient Greek way. The table in front of her had soy sause, assorted chips, and bowls of salt. She picked up a glass of soy sauce and drank. "Please leave your cellphones, pagers, and watches over there."

The police officers sat down in the chairs around her puzzled, shocked, and faintly amused.

"I've narrowed it down to two hundred people." L had an old fashion slide show projector and slides on the floor with her. She rang a finger over the slides until she found one and projected it onto the wall, "Mr. Adams, you would find one suspect interesting."

"Liam Adams?"

"You already went through the files to find the suspect?" Mark asked. He had spent hours looking through the files.

"Yes. I like to double check when I can, Mark."

L went on explaining her thoughts on the Killa case.


	7. Meet

The next day.

Liam was in the library looking for a book in the resource section.

L came behind him and said, "I'm L."

Liam's heart skipped a beat. _The detective._He spun around normaly to face her and couldn't help but to raise his eyebrows at the girl.

"I'm Liam," he said.

"I know."

Hades was there; invisible and inautiable to L. He laughed, "This is getting more interesting." Liam ignored him.

L stood there staring at him. Watching to see if he would do anything.

Liam checked to see if anyone was in hearing distance. No one was there so he motioned her to a standard library table with wooden chairs. They both sat on the chairs. She sat yoga-style.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"What do you think of Killa?" She said.

His mind raced. He would gave to give a genaric answer. An answer that she would not expect Killer to say... Unless she was the great L, then... but then he would have to not support Killa... the infamous L would deduce... But... Liam too was exceptionally intelligent. "He's killing people, which is bad, but they're criminals, so it's okay. It _is _a good cause. But I have to scan a few pages for my school-work..." She didn't move, "Can I do my work?" Pause. "Alone."

Then she started to leave.

"Can I have your number, L?" He called out as an afterthought.

She turned and thought,_ There's a great chance that you're Killa. Now you're going to try to kill me. _She told him a number.

Both of them knew very well that the number was a recorded phone.

That night Liam returned home and Hades was chuckling. Just before he entered his house he asked the reaper why he was laughing.

"You see, there are many hidden cameras in your house."

Liam promised five tomatos for him to see where there were cameras.


	8. You

DISCLAIMER: If anyone is stupid enough to think that I wrote Death Note...

She's_ the detective? I thought it would be a middle aged man in formal clothing. She's younger than me! _Liam thought.

"What type of name is 'L'?" Hades said. Only Liam could hear him.

They continued walking outside. Liam had a cool, visable cellphone against his ear.

"I don't know," Liam answered, sighing, as if it was a friend asking if he was going to that party tonight.

...

That night, after dinner, Liam worked, and finished homework, then went to sleep for the night. He had a little piece of the notebook and tiny pencil that he had stuck in his pocket while walking outside, and went to bed with that. Later, he turned in bed a bit, changing his position, which he normaly did, and wrote a few names in the Cahier de Mort (Notebook of Death) that no camera could detect.

...

L grabbed a salt shaker and ate some grains of salt. She had a live video to her laptop of Liam's room. It was a satilite video that Liam could never detect, and it was showing his room through a space in the curtains where the two pieces of curtain met. The picture was very grainy, but showed infra red, and she saw Liam do something. He first moved, and then moved near his hand underneath the blanket.

She took note.

Next day.

It was just after Liam finished lunch that a blue car drove up to his house. A girl was driving. She had green hair, braces (she was smiling), and wore all black except for a studded belt. Liam saw it was L.

"You."

She pressed a button that made the window of the car go down.

"Yeah. I know it's me. It's not something knew." She joked.

"Get into the car," L said.

He got into the car. _It will help to know the opponent, _he thought.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," she said.

"It's you again," he muttered casually, though his thoughts were precise and fast, _L thinks I'm the Killa. She's here to abduct me for that. But there is no evidence..._

As soon as Liam closed the car door, there were several clicks, more clicks than the usual car makes. _Locks._

"Why are you doing this?" He asked innocently.

"You know why. I think you're the Killa."

_So she doesn't have evidence, _he thought.

She continued, "I have proof." Thinking the same.

He looked surprised for a mili-second that she saw.

Looking from him back to the road she quoted, "Great minds think alike."

"I am not Killa."

"Yeah, you are."

"What's with the costume?" The wig, make-up and braces.

"I like being flamboyant."

She drove them into a parking lot in a tall grey building. Then she pressed a black button by the steering-wheel, and the car locks unlocked.

"Fancy cell A or B?" She asked as soon as they were inside the building, in the elevator.

He did not answer her.


	9. I Am L

Liam's father left that Saturday morning with a tracker in his coat, planted by his son. A microphone would be harder to explain. Half an hour, Liam changed and left to fallow him. With a blinking dot on his cellphone map marking where his father was, it was easy to find him.  
The Mauvais Hotel?  
His father, Chief Adams, was talking to co-workers Arther, Ide, Mark (dumb), Moore. A striking figure in trench-coat came into the scene, and they followed her. Liam began another train of thought. "Offbeat... L? But most likely isn't. He wouldn't risk it."  
Liam left. There wasn't much to see anymore without risking having to explain himself-not that that would be hard.

"I am a detective." She said.  
"What?" Mark drew a blank.  
"I'm not the Killa." She turned around to a joint room.  
"You're not L, either, are you?" Mark said.  
She stopped walking and turned her head, "I Am L."  
"S-sorry-you just look different than I imagined."  
"Whatever." She said, "By the way, leave your cellphones and things by M. Maria, I think it's okay to show yourself."  
Maria took off the mirrored-glasses and hat. Mark whistled.  
"That's out of line!" Chief Adams said.  
They went into the joint room with L.  
"How do we know you're not really the Killa?" Adams said.  
"You don't. Am I suppose to prove that I am?" L said.  
"It would help us, yes."  
"Okay," L sat in a loveseat, daring anyone to sit next to her. She spun around an open laptop with copies of their ID. "You would be dead if I were the Killa."  
No one said anything.  
"Trust me?" She said.  
"I... don't know." Mark said.  
"I trust you." Chief Adams said. Arther and Ide agreed. Then Mark did too.  
"Good." She said, and turned the laptop back to herself to open a file, then turned it back to them. "The suspects."  
They took a moment to take this in.  
"L." Adams said.  
"I'm listening."  
"As a father, I do not like being involved with my son as a suspect."  
"How-how can you even suspect Liam?" Mark bursted out.  
L did something along the lines of rolling her eyes. "Logic." And she explained why Liam was a suspect.  
From a small dish on the coffee table, she took what looked like a cube of sugar, and popped it into her mouth. To the teams' response, she said, "Salt cubes."


End file.
